


What Always Happened

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Castiel-centric, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: It is 2014 and a Dean from the past is asking, "What happened to you?"





	What Always Happened

* * *

 

It is 2010 and Dean is tossing you a bottle of pills. _It is 2014 and there is a bottle of pills in your hand._ "How many should I take?" you ask and Dean responds, "You? You should probably just down the whole bottle." _You unscrew the lid, pour a few into your hand. Swallow._

It is 2009 and Dean is telling you to never change.

It is 2014 and you are surrounded by a group of beautiful women. _It is 2009 and Dean is telling you to relax. You lean forward. "This is a den of iniquity, I should not be here."_ "Why not get washed up for the orgy?" _"Iniquity is one of the perks."_

It is 2009 and you are pulling a sword out of your brother's throat. _You are kneeling next to the ashes of burnt wings. "Goodbye, sister."_ It is 2009 and—"I killed two angels this week."

It is 2009 and Dean is holding out an amulet that will aid you in the search for your father. "Don't lose it," he says, pulling back before you can take it. _It is 2010 and the amulet is a cold weight in your hand. "I don't need this anymore." You toss the amulet to Dean._ You grab it, dangling from his fingers. _"It's worthless."_ You will not lose it.

It is 2014 and a Dean from the past is asking, "What happened to you?" _"I did it—all of it—for you." It is 2009._ You shrug. _"And I lost everything, for nothing."_ "Life."

It is 2009. "If there is anything worth dying for, this is it." It is 2014. "Are you coming?" "Of course."

It is 2008. "I'm an angel of the Lord." It is 2010. "Poor example of one."

It is 2014. "Dean, I'm not an angel anymore."

It is 2008. Lightning crackles; you spread your wings.


End file.
